


The New Norm

by Risari



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risari/pseuds/Risari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment, you were just your average nurse simply working for a living. Now, you were here trying to fight for your life as Raccoon City became Hell on Earth. Survival was the name of the game; how you'd play it, you didn’t know. You might as well flip a coin and hope that there was someone out there in this godforsaken place. Eventual Implied!OneSided!Nurse!Reader x Leon; mentions of Leon x Ada later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Norm

**Author's Note:**

> So seeing as how my other OneSided!Reader x Leon fic is doing decently well on here with the feedback, I figured I'd post my other work that has been on hiatus for quite sometime. (I'd give it a good month or so.) This is probably the only chapter that will be using specific dates. I tried my best to keep things canon compliant regarding things that happen in the timeline but Capcom kinda made things all screwy.

**September 18th, 1998.**

Your routine was completely normal that day. Just going into your day shift in one of the many hospitals that Raccoon City had. You clocked in, greeting some of your colleagues. You usually ate your breakfast with them at the staff room; some topics coming up ranging from interesting or mundane. However, the biggest issue was the recent unknown virus that another hospital was dealing with.

“Did you hear that another case of that unknown disease was brought to Raccoon General Hospital?”

You took a bite from your scrambled eggs. “Really now? How many patients has it been already?”

“The number isn’t certain but at this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if we end up having those patients soon. I hear that hospital is being filled up with patients.”

“Right.” Finishing the last of your breakfast, you tossed your plate away into the trash bin. Normally, you would have been interested in this kind of stuff, being a medical nurse. Well, nursing wasn’t your only option. Initially, you wanted to be a virologist but the pay wasn’t all that great; still didn’t mean you could study about viruses. You had enough knowledge about most of them, but this disease that your colleagues were talking about was quite… peculiar.

This information was confidential to the news, considering how the spread of this new disease was going about. The media didn’t want to panic the citizens in the news, but to you, the actual hospital staff understood the new disease was spreading quickly. From the journals of other nurses and doctors who worked with those patients – for your colleagues didn’t know what to name them – they all had similar symptoms. Psychotic rage, increased hostility, and persistent hunger were the key link into identifying the recent cases were all linked to one another.

“Move out of the way folks, we’ve got a patient coming through!” One of the paramedics rushed in with the gurney. Even from the corner of your eye, you noticed something wasn't right about that patient. The color of their face wasn’t the normal blue that you would expect from someone suffering from cyanosis that usually indicated a lack in oxygen. Their skin was almost deathly pale.

The colleague who had talked about your hospital having one of those patients merely looked at you with a smirk. “See. What did I tell you?”

Again. You would have been interested if it weren’t for the rapidly alarming number of cases. Especially with how those patients were described as being.

“I guess you’re right.”

“(l/n), Callahan, what are you two doing gossiping around? Get back to your stations!” The charge nurse scolded you both.

You gave him an awkward smile. “I guess I’ll see you later then.”

* * *

**September 22nd, 1998**

In an unusual turn of events, you were given the night shift. Why? Well, too many of your damn colleagues were already exhausted from doing so many hours of mandatory overtime or becoming sick. It turned out that patient was quite tough to handle or even manage. Despite what the doctors and staff could do,it took a disastrous turn. At least those were the rumors coming from the staff when you went in during your shift that evening.

The patient, who the doctors presumed was dead, had risen up from his bed and began devouring a nurse’s arm, causing the other staff members to panic and call security. At least, that was what the story went when you asked why the third floor of the hospital was cut off.

“You’re just going to have to do your job somewhere else, alright?” The woman at the front desk gave you a stern look as if she were questioning why the hell you would still be showing up to work.

“Right… ” Checking your schedule, you raised an eyebrow. “Wait. Why am _I_ in charge of the death certificates? I’m a nurse for crying out loud.”

“So many people died in the past few weeks, obviously. Besides, this isn’t any different from writing death certificates.” She shrugged, adding on before you could protest. “The order is coming from higher up. Just go to the morgue.”

You simply did what was asked, going inside the elevator. The hospital had its own morgue, located in the basement floor. It was where people put the deceased to make sure that their death certificates were filled out and applied with the most accurate autopsy reports. Why the hospital staff had you, a simple nurse, do the work instead of the specialist registrar was questionable.

If you knew you would be working in the morgue, you would have brought a jacket with you. The temperature was near freezing temperatures in order to keep the bodies intact. Most of the bodies were either in body bags or nearly exposed due to being recently incarcerated in here. Sighing, you went over to the desk where the registrar had the necessary paperwork to fill out the death certificates. With a clipboard in hand, you went by each patient that was given an identification number.

However, the noise of something shuffling inside a body bag was what alerted you that something was wrong. You didn’t know how or why but there was just this gut feeling that came over you. Turning around to the source, you eyes widened to the size of saucers.

The body bag was actually starting to move as if the person hadn’t died.

What was going on?

Not knowing what to think of this, you walked backwards, trying to comprehend what you were seeing. Your look of awe turned into one of horror when the body bag itself got ripped to shreds. Sitting up from its position was the face of decaying flesh. The eyes were blank, devoid of color. The person seemed as if it were almost transparent for you could clearly see the defined muscles and veins running down it’s arms; the deathly pale skin made you gasp.

This patient had the same virus like the person who was brought in. The groaning from this corpse made you glance from the corner of your eye, noticing the neon red emergency box that held an axe. Why it was in a morgue randomly, you didn't know why, but with the way how this decaying corpse was coming towards you with its arms outstretched; its mouth opening and closing as if it wanted to chew at you flesh, the axe was pretty damn convenient. You quickly scurried over to break open the box.

With a loud crash, the glass shattered into pieces, exposing the emergency axe. Even though you held the weapon in your hand, you were still nervous, not sure what the hell to think of this moment. In the medical field, someone would have called the idea of the dead coming back to life as impossible or a miracle; but would it truly have been a miracle of biblical proportions if the dead looked like this? A monster?

Out of fear, you swung the axe at the corpse’s head. Your aiming must have been on point for the head was decapitated from the corpse’s body, but your fear reached new heights when the body was still _walking_ towards you with blood gushing out from where the head was originally attached. Your heartbeat was racing until the body suddenly collapsed onto the floor with in a pool of its own blood. Breathing a sigh of relief, you _thought_ you had a break.

The loud blaring of the sirens that only went off during disastrous events in the hospital caught your attention. “Warning, warning." The intercoms blasted through the sound system. "This is not a drill. Everyone, please evacuate the premises.” The monotone voice of the pre-recorded female voice droned throughout the speakers.

_Oh god. This wasn’t looking good at all._

Not wanting to take chances, you exited out of the morgue, using the elevator.

_But what about the others?_

Stumbling out of the elevator doors, it seemed the hospital didn’t look like the way you had seen it earlier. Everything was all propped up and organized when you first entered but now everything looked as if it had been ransacked. Vases were shattered to pieces, screaming could be heard from down the hall. Your nose scrunched up when you smelled the familiar scent of copper, meaning someone had literally just died or bled to death.

Callahan, the colleague you were talking to the other day, wore a look of terror on his face. He grabbed your shoulders, shaking you and spoke frantically.

“C'mon, (y/n). We need to get out of here and get to the police station.” This made you wonder why the hell the police station seemed to be the best place to go. Curiosity got the best of you.

“W-what? Why? What’s going on?”

“The dead are rising! There’s no time, we’ve gotta go.” He tugged your arm that wasn’t holding the emergency axe.

“What?! No! Absolutely not! I don’t care if we can be evacuated. I’m not leaving here until I’m very certain it’s safe out there.” Your answer was enough to make him bolt out of the double doors of the hospital. He didn’t really care at all what happened to you. Going over to the window, you peered outside from the double doors. There were thousands upon thousands of people screaming and panicking as they were all headed in one direction; it was almost like a stampede.

That was the last time you ever saw Callahan’s face.

* * *

**September 29th, 1998**

You somehow managed to hack and slash your way through the second floor of the hospital and found a hiding place, staying there for about a week. Your eyes glanced down at the axe you held in your hand. It really was a blessing to find the weapon, but hacking and slashing was all you really knew how to do at this point. It wasn’t very easy to have to actually _kill_ people who once worked with you in cold blood, but the fact they lost their humanity brought chills down your spine.

You honestly wondered if staying in this hospital was a bad call. After you had killed so many corpses, it was just deathly silent. So silent you could probably hear a pin drop. You searched through the hallway of the vacant rooms, raising your axe along the way just in case you encountered another one of those monstrosities again. In one of the rooms you managed to find a backpack. If you had to exit the building soon, this would have to do. As if it were a blessing, you managed to find a completely loaded pistol, complete with a holster and some ammo from one of the corpses that belonged to a security guard. When you felt something wet dripping from the ceiling, you couldn’t help but looked up.

You wish you hadn't.

From above the ceiling was a creature of some sort. It had no skin at all; only its muscles showed. This was different from those damn zombies you had hacked to death; the significant aspect was the exposed brain tissue that came out from this creature. It made a sibilant hissing sound, making you gulp. The thing opened its mouth, showing it’s elongated tongue.

_Oh god. What do I do?_

Not taking any chances, you bolted out of the room, pushing one of the crates that were left out in front of the door. Whatever this thing was, it was going to be very persistent for the banging it made on the other side of the room was getting increasingly louder. You had to move fast and think of what you were going to take. Running to the nurse’s station, you only saw herbs. These were herbs used when medicines didn’t work on sick patients; herbal remedy to be precise.

You grabbed the various green and red ones, not sure if whatever that disease would infect you. Not that you wanted to think about it right now. A loud bang of the door opening alerted me that whatever that thing was in that room broke free. It made a loud high pitched growling noise; the sound of its claws scraping against the metal walls getting louder made you quickly rush back into the hallway. From ahead, you saw the elevator that would lead you to the first floor.

_Oh thank the-_

You screamed when another one of those creatures suddenly dropped down from one of the vents. It growled at you before preparing itself for a lunge. You ran past it as it jumped, making the thing miss me. Getting inside the elevator, you frantically pressed the close door button as the two creatures were quickly gaining momentum and speed to try to get you. One of them, however, managed to get it’s head caught in between the doors, making you scream in horror because the elevator was jammed.

You did _not_ need this right now.

In an instance, you swung your axe over its head, decapitating the creature and making the elevator move again. You didn’t want to look down at the floor in what felt what was like the longest elevator trip in the world. With a loud ding, the elevator doors opened. The emergency lights were still flashing red, lighting up the main floor with an ominous red hue. You made your way through the double doors, opening it.

You had no idea that the entire city would look like a hellhole in a week.

Fires lit up various stores left and right, trucks had been tipped over, broken windows of stores that had probably been ransacked a week before. As you were maneuvering what you thought were the empty streets of Raccoon City, there was that familiar groaning that you had heard before. The same one that you heard in that damn body bag made chills run down your spine when they grew louder and practically _multiplied_. The sound of shuffling, feet being dragged, made you aware that there were more of those zombies in this town – or whatever remained of Raccoon City.

With your axe in hand, you simply spoke to yourself, mostly commenting on your axe.

“Well, at least I’ve got _you_.”

And with a swing, another head detached itself from the body.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all I have done for chapter one. If you'd like for this series to continue, leave a comment or any suggestions. The reason this story may forever be on hiatus is because I am still not certain if this would act as a prequel to the other Leon x Reader story I have or if it would follow events of Resident Evil: Outbreak - which I have not played - and then gradually go into the events of Resident Evil 4.


End file.
